The Destiny of Marcelina Lamterb
by AnnixEd
Summary: Marcelina is having a hrad time fitting in w/ the army because she's 14. But will she find love w/ one of the guys! Read please I want reviews.
1. Searching for love

My name is Marcelina Lamterb, and I suppose that I should describe myself, it's my story after all! I have long, silvery-blonde hair that goes down to my waste, blue eyes that shine like the sky and perfect porclein skin. I'm in the militia under the command of Lt. Welkin Gunther (I'm in Squad 7) and I'm 14 and a half years old. Due to my above-average abilities as a scout, I was allowed to enlist for the milita earlier then the age of cosent.

Today I was walking to training. I tend to be a little destracted because of the scenary, so I wasn't paying very much attention to where I was going. It was probaly a bad idea, because I had bumped into someone right before I entered the training field. I glanced up into my subject and I found myself lost in the golden eyes of Faldio Landzaat. 


	2. Finding Love

I bowed my head.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. I glanced up at him and smiled a small smile and ran off to training.

Wait, is someone screaming at me to wait?

I stopped and turned around.

"What's your name?" Faldio asked.

I felt heat run up to my face. "U-um, my name is Marcelina. I-I know who you are, don't worry!"

Faldio laughed, a clear, bellike sound. My face only got hotter and hotter the longer I stared at him, so I ran off to traning. Even though I was late, the Drill Instructor wasn't mad at me. Instead, he kindly bekeaned me into the field.

But, no matter how hard I tried, I could only think of Faldio. 


	3. Love Awating

I ran out of training in a hurry. That is, until I noticed Faldio waiting for me outside.

"Ummmm, hi?" I greeted him, unsure of how to take this.

He smiled at me. "Ummmmm, hi? To you too. Your face is all red. Are you okay?" He brushed a lock of platinum blonde hair away from my face, which only made it worse.

"I-I-I'm totally fine! I swear!" I protested, but my hammering heart told me otherwise.

And when I found myself lost in his eyes, I realized that I had found love for the first time. 


	4. Exciting Love

I skipped back to the barracks, humming and smiling.

"WOAH, WATCH IT!" Alicia screamed in anger at me. Oops.

"Alicia, leave her alone!" Faldio protested from behind me. "It's not her fault that she bumped into you!"

Alicia looked up at Faldio with a sickenly sugary-sweet gaze. "Hi Faldio," she said in a high pitched voice.

But Faldio ignored her and started a conversation with me. "So, do you want to eat dinner together today?"

"YES!" I said all exicted. But I realized that I had to quiet down a bit. "I mean, okay?"

Today was going to be the best day ever, I could just feel it! 


	5. A Love Filled Dinner

"Let's eat!" I chereed.

Everyone sat at the table and they ate my bread which I had baked, excepte for Alicia. I think she was mad at me for baking, b/c that was what she did before I came. But I had more training than her anhyways, because after my parents died I lived in a bker shop my whole life. The guy running it beat me a lot and it hurt but it was all I had...

After dinner everyone complimanted me on my bread and Faldio wanted to talk to me alone but I wasn't sure why. He pulled me outside.

"Marcelina...I can see the sorrow in your eyes..." He said, looking at me softly and lovingly. "What have you gone through?"

I decided it was time to tell him...

(AN: CLIFFHANGER! lol next one up soon) 


	6. Will This Love Repair my Broken heart?

"When I was a little girl, my parents were in the war too. But they got shot by a mysterious person with very dark blue hair and a flamethrower tank. So I ran away from my abusive uncle and fled. I came to the baker shop, but he abused me too...I still have the scars. I used to cry all the time...so I joined the army because I want to die nobly...but Faldio, now that I met you, I don;t want to! I want to stay with you forever."

Fladio gasped. "Noo...that's terrible...I feel so sorry." He glared. "Alicia is so cruel for ever being mean to you. I think she's just in a bad mood becausse she likes Welkin but he's been staring at you a lot."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't think I was very pretty.

"But you are pretty!" He replied, obviously reading my thoughts from my insecoure position. He pulled me in close...

BANG! 


	7. Another You

I woke up in a room full of white. Faldio's head was looming over me, and once he saw my eyes awaken, he smiled.

"Marcelina! You're okay!" He exclaimed.

"Faldio..what happened to me? I was..shot? Wasn't I?" I mumbled in a daze.

"Marcelina...Alicia...shot you..." Faldio said.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

Just at that moment, a figure lurked into the room. I automatically reconized the face and gorgeous blue eyes of Chris Martin. 


	8. Healing my Love

an thankxx for the good reviews guys 3

"Cheerio, I'm looking for my little sister," Chris martin said.

I glanced up at Chris Martin. "Wrong room," I said.

"Oh, okay." He left. "By the way, who are you? You look a lot like my ho, Gwyneth."

I giggled, a soft, bellike song. "Marcelina."

Chris Martin left and I fell asleep again. I dreamt about him and I, and once I woke up, I cumed to a sudden realization.

What if I was in love with two?


	9. Sing with me

I was back in training whithin the next few days, I have always healed fast after all! The Drill Instructor was easier on me than normal, witach was really good cuz being in the hospital was tiring! After I was done, I noticed Faldio wating ouside.

"Hey, Marcelina. Do you wanna go to a Jonas Brothers concert with me?"

"YES!" I squeald. I was really exicted to see Nick, he's a total hottie! "Where do you think your going?" A voice said behind me.

It was Alicia. 


	10. Lonely in Goregous

We left to go to the Joans Brothers concert at 6:00! I was so exicted, I didn't know what to wear! I chose a pink flowerly skirt with white high heels and a sunhat and oversized sunglasses. Faldio waited for me outside, and we left.

And I knwo that this is really bad, but squiad 7 got a lot of recruits recently and there's a really hot one! I know its like Im betreaying Faldio, but its not like a harmless crush will get in teh way of my one true love, ne?

When we got there, Demi Lovato opened! She sang this is me, which sounds really good live! Faldio and I got front row seats! Unfortuatly, we got really drunk and I ended up hitting on the guy beside me...

Who was the raelly hot recruit, Vyse. 


	11. Hide and seek

(An srry for da lack of updatez guys! btw i made a video on youtube! you can watch it here: .com/watch?v=XaMPjd-m3-s !!! Enjoy! ^_________^)

Suddenly, a vortex of rage showed in Faldio's eyes beside me.

"It was an accident!!!" I confessed. "he started it"

"Oh, ok," Faldio shrugeed it uof.

Then the concert started!!!

That is, it would have if I hadn't noticed a lifeless body in the mosh pit, with a stick of weed in it's hand.

It was Alisia. 


	12. Eternal Love

"Oh my God! Ms Alicsa!!" I screamed.

"It's ok, marcelina."

"Ya, its not like the jobros wont play!" i was happy bcuz I got to see Nick AND Joe! ((an IF UR READiN THIS ILY!!!!!!!!!))

Then they started! Faldio n I had a great time dancin to them! I was even aclled up on stage to sing with them!! Everyone loved it!

And, when we wre coming home, faldio pulled me over to talk to me.

"Anni, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time..." Faldio confessed. "Marcelina...will u marry me?????"

I gasped.

(An: hey guys! lol its me. Sooo I hope yall liked this chapter! Next one will be supa romatnic so stay tuned! =^_________^= btw i wrote dis on mi NEW ipod so it mit not be as good as da others cuz its hard to type on it lol) 


	13. I will luv u

"yes faldio, I'll do it! I love you so much and I wanna be with you forever and ever!" I told him.

"Oh, Marcelina...I'm so glad. Now don;t tell anyone, okay? I love you."

He swept me in his arms and held me tight. I looked up at him lovingly, "Oh, Faldio. Let's go back."

"Okay," he whispered.

We made our way back, hand in hand.

****

The next day, we noticed a new member on squad seven.

"Hey, my name is Zaka. It's nice to meet ya."

My eyes widened. I knew him.

He killed my parents.

(AN i thought that it wasnt exciting enough lately so heres some more drama!!! lol I know there wasn't much w/ the alicia thing but rite now shes in da hospital in the machenes and welkins there 2 I just forgot to put that in LO!L) 


	14. The truth will break my love

AN: k guys, some of u have been posting bad reviews. Well im not very happy. I mean this is my fic right? I can do what i want, and I dont care if u dont like marcelina, are you against me or something? Anyways thanks to the ppl who posted GOOD reviews!!!!!! :(

Marcelina stared at Zaka for what seemed like forever. She wondered how someone so Hot!!!!! But then she realised that she. Was betraying Fadio so she stopped looking at Zakas abs.

"so what's you're name?" zaka imquired .

"marcelina," I replied in a sing song voice, by blue orb eyes shining taking in the sight of my new teamate.

"That sounds familiar he wondered alowed. He waved & left

Would he get. ... in the way of My luv???

But then i remembered.......

He killed my parents.

AN (again lol) More drama soon wen aliscia returns!!!!!!!!!!!! :) This one was written on my ipod 2!! 


	15. Could i befamous

AN: HEY guys i wanna respond to a rvw i got. Well i no that Anni is falling for da guy who kills her parents even though she luvs faldio. Well this was sposed to be a suprise but anni has anti socal personality disorder and a lotta other stuf so its not her fault its just da way she is. More stuff about this will be in later chaps. Also sorry for not updating lately ive been SO busy with exams but im done now so ill be posting a LOT of anni that I wrote on vacay! Yep i was in Barbados it was soooooo nice. Thanxxx for readin!!

I left nd saw chris marten looking me. "i remember you in the hospitel!!!" said Chris.

"me 2" i replied. "ur sis was in the hospitel."

"Do u want me to sing for u?" he asked "You can JOIN"

He sang TIKtok (which goes like this for any nerds who dont know it (lol jk i luv u all): tik tok on the clock cuz the party wont stop tonite imma fight till i see da sunlight)

"do u wanna join my band its called coldplay"

"omg yee!!!!!!" I gasped


	16. How could i

AN: hi guys its me wassup evryone! Guys y do u h8 my Story. So. Much??? Im making my own plotlin bcuz i want this story to StAND OUT from da others!!!! I no alicia isn't a stoner or w/e but its my own twist wut more do u want??!!!! I try rlly hard to make this story good btw. I wwrote dis on mi ipod too and i cant use da computer sumtimes ok!!!!!

Chris mArrtin left and I felt sad after cuz no one could defend me from Alicia except for Faldio. So,i went aller (I'm learning french lol!!!!!) find him but someone was back from the hospitel. I got on my kneez and cryed.

Alicis glard at me and she was holding acid.

"look" she said. "I know that Faldio loves you but my best friend, dallas loves him to. So i don't want you to get in the way of her love."

"im sorry Alicia. But Faldio proposed to me were getting maried in the spring 333333" I said.

"oh okay Ill tell Dallas."

I felt so bad that I went to go find faldio and I told him evrything.

"faldio i cant do this anymore!!" i said. "but love you so much. I can't........."

"Marcelina I wll always aime tu!" Then he swept me in his arms and I sobbed into his uniforem. 


	17. Is it the end?

AN: ok u no what I am THROUGH with this ok. I mean jeez if your gonna review a story don't just say its SUCKS. Tell me HOW to inprove for Gods sake!!!!!

We were interupted by someon bursting through the door

"ANNI" she scremed "GET YOU'RE HANDS OFFA MY MAN"

"Wtf Alicia i thought u loved Welken!" Faldio defended me n put his arm around me.

"Oh sorry I thought you were him!" Alicia started 2 gigle like crazy and killd Dallas. She relized what she did in her unsanity and cryed.

Her body was on the floor

I scremed.

"Marcelina she didn't know what she was doing" Faldio calmed me.

Then Alisia put the gun to her own hed.

"NOOOOO" I scremed and jumped in the way. 


	18. I cant leave my love

AN: Hey guyz wuts up w/ all of da meen reviewz?????????? im tryin 2 improv ok but u guyz juust kep on bing meen bout it. n hvnt u guyz herd of hormones?????????? GOSH. btw once i finish dis im reriting cuz i releized dat i liek vyze moar then faldio lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lso to u reviewers: y cant I pick whos important??? I meen i kno that Welkeen is da main character but srsly, its not like evry fic has to b about HIM. yu might as well bash da rosie fics bcuz he's not in dem i meen wtf. and gosh im tryin to make things dermatic so duh alicia would do sum bad things. also dallas not bein lez wuz a JOKE GOSH evryone i meen shesh

Alicia pulled the trigger, and a blue glow engolfed me!!!

"What is this?." I said.

"Marcie, your a valkyrie!" Faldio said.

I found a lance and sheild in my hands. I turned to look at Alicia, and said "HOW DARE YOU HURT DALLAS???? SHE JUST WANTED TO BE WITH FALDIO, BUT YOU NEVER NOTISED THAT SHE LOVED YOU!!!" Alicia laughed out loud and said "Dallis lied to me than? IMPOSIBLE!"

I jumped towards her and stabed her and scremed.

Alicia Melciot was dead.

Then Cris Marten came in and said "Marcielina its time fo your weddin.............TO WELKEN!!!!"

I got onto my knees and cried, and Faldio came up too me and said "Marcelina, its okay." He kissed my forhead as i cried. "You dont have to marry Welken, we'll find a way outta this."  
"i dont like him Faldio, he's ugly! And your beautyufl! I luv you so much, Faldio, I dont wanna leave you!"

"I love you too marcelina." he said.

But then, the pastor, Horrando, came and announced that the wedding had started!!!!!!!!! 


	19. theres going to be a new marcelina

AN: Ok guys so i guess ur rite. i meen i guess its time to start a new. Well my sister finallYYYYY got her new computer so i can use it again she wont hog it for school! It has word unlike the crappie school computer so i can spelcheck and not hav to use notpad or my ipod. Thankxxx so much for stickin with me and since were not alowed to write a chappie thats only an AN heres a fake continued. STAY TUNED TO MY PAGE FOR DA NEW MARCELINA!!!!!!!!! INPROVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sudenly Alicias eyes were alive again. "Welkin i think im gonna be ok!"!

Welken started to cry and they hugged.

I smiled at them it was so nice to see dem together.

"Faldio i have to go" I cryed. "I'm not really a Valkyria that was a lie im just an ordinary girl but im really a ghost." (AN lol i dunno)

Faldio cryed too and we hugged and sed goodbye.

"Sumday i will see u again in da afterlife" i sed.

I left earth.

(AN okay so dat wasnt my best but its just to end this ver. KEEEP WATCH FOR DA NEW ONE!!!

I kno i should get a BETA btw and i have one now my BFF is gonna help me!!!!) 


End file.
